Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 11
is the eleventh episode of Is the Order a Rabbit?? anime series. Synopsis The girls arrive in the mountains and learn how to fend for themselves after a miscommunication leaves them with nothing. At this time, they bond in ways they have yet to discover. Summary Having arrived to the outdoors the girls happily embrace their new surroundings. Cocoa promises to bring Chino to her home some time, mentioning to everyone that they live in the mountains and the scenery reminds her of it. Together, the duo reunite with the others after they call for them. At the log cabin, they will be staying at the girls observe the building. Rize explains how her father is letting them borrow it during their stay and that they are welcome to anything there, but as she checks the container for food she finds it empty- much to her shock. By the time they realize this, the vehicle has already left the premises. Rize also is unable to get a signal after trying to contact her dad. Seeing how worried Chino is the girls try to calm her down, saying they will be fine together. While concerned, she decides to just enjoy her time and they split up to go and do various activities. While Chino, Maya, Cocoa, Sharo, and Rize will go fishing, Megumi and Chiya will be gathering wild foods growing in the surrounding area. Once prepared the girls take off, with the others telling them to behave. Coco assures they will be fine, only to point out that she used to be pretty naughty when she was younger. She always promised to behave but usually didn't. Chino decides that in Mocha's place she will scold Cocoa if she acts up. Upon arrival, Rize is disappointed when she realizes she is the only one who knows how to fish. Maya is a bit excited to see how this will turn out but the girls all promise to their best. As soon as they begin, both Sharo and Cocoa manage to grab a fish each. As Cocoa happily comments that both she and Sharo caught a fish each and wonders how perfectly in sync with one-another. Sharo claims they're not, only to catch another fish at the same time again. Rize takes her own fish off of the hook and turns to find Maya a bit anxious over how to bring her own fish in. She sets her fish into the bucket and helps her, taking a picture for Maya to remember this moment. She then lays beneath a tree, satisfied and deciding she doesn't need to fish anymore. Seeing all of the fish they caught, Chino starts to feel badly. Cocoa offers to help her out but only makes Chino uncomfortable in the process. In the end, this strange method words and Chino catches a fish; however, she is still unhappy with this result. Meanwhile, Megumi and Chiya spot some mushrooms. They note the strange and disturbing appearance of rot and grab them, believing there probably isn't anything wrong. However, it occurs to Chiya that they are obviously poisonous, and assumed Megumi knew that and would correct her. As the others head off to another area, Chino remains behind to try to catch a fish without anyone's help. After the hat she had on her head floats down the stream, Chino quickly gives chase to save it, as its Cocoa's. She wades through the water and manages to catch it, but the stream pulls her along, causing her to fall as she makes her way to the edge and out of the water. Chino happily sees the hat still in her hand- but realize she isn't near the others now and begins to panic seeing that she's on the sandbar and can't swim. She tries to wave for help; but Maya and Rize are unable to tell from where they are, thinking she may just be trying to socialize. Rize swims over to check on Chino and helps her back to the side, admitting that she didn't even realize anything was wrong. As Sharo and Cocoa return with their bucket full of fish they find the girls damp and soaked with water. Chino explains what happened with Cocoa's hat, then reveals she actually managed to catch a fish in it. Cocoa chastises her though, saying she's much more important than the fish or hat. But she starts to chastise herself for being so careless. It's then they find Maya stuck in the water, and she admits that she was actually just swimming. A water fight occurs between the girls, just as Megumi and Chiya return to see this display. They join in as the others welcome them and reveal all of the mushrooms they grabbed; only for Sharo to point out the ones they grabbed are inedible and poisonous. Before heading inside, Megumi shows her ability to put ballet into motion within the water and splashes everyone like a fountain. Later, the girls hang their outfits to dry and enjoy laying around on a large blanket after eating dinner. Sharo comments that Chiya took too long to tell them about the rice balls she had packed with her. They also found some preserved food in the storage as well, so none of them are concerned about dinner. Chino recalls how Cocoa scolded her, and now serious it was. That evening, Megumi and Maya inform Chino that a zombie outbreak occurred within a sleeping bag. Chino is confused, finding herself stuck in a sleeping bag and attempts to escape; but to her shock the girls are fine outside. As it turns out it was really a trick, and none of the girls have no idea what she's talking about until Cocoa says something, causing Chino to faint. After Chino snaps out of it, the girls set up a campfire and reveal they decided to spend the evening outside due to a lack of power. Rize apologizes for all of the problems they had, but everyone claims its been fine. However, everyone is starting to feel sleepy and Chino realizes if they go to sleep she would be on her own, since she just woke up. She calms down when Rize and Maya get them to reconsider however, saying they still have marshmallows to toast and its way too early. Cocoa also points out that she brought a coffee maker with her; and quickly Sharo gets a caffeine buzz and together all of the girls dance the Mayim Mayim around the campfire. Maya suddenly then tells them to let go at once after they spin around extremely fast; while they all drop to their fronts or knees, Megumi is left spinning perfectly safe, and Chiya has been bushed a good distance but remains standing. Sharo quickly embraces Rize to thank her for the fun they had and she starts to cry after everyone else agrees they had a lot of fun. Soon, the marshmallows come to a finish, along with a buttered potato that Chiya brought with her. Megumi, Maya, and Chino comment on how childish the group is but they get distracted after spotting a shooting star. Chino quickly makes a wish in hopes they have fun again and after seeing another, the girls all make a wish; only to express concern over the grudge Rize is holding for whoever caused them difficulties to begin with. At this time, Takahiro and Rize's father hang out in Rabbit House, discussing what he did. He asks for another glass of alcohol but when Takahiro refuses they decide to have a blowgun contest to decide. They discuss their time when they hung out together in the past, with both of them claiming to be winners. As this is going on, Aoyama holds Tippy and makes a wish on a shooting star. Tippy grows a little flustered at this and he also makes a wish, with her happily hearing him speak. Chino returns Cocoa's hat and admits that at first she felt anxious. But now she's happy and thanks Cocoa for everything; only to realize she's actually asleep. She takes a picture of it. The next morning, the girls decide to prank Maya and Megumi, who are still asleep, pretending to be zombies. Rize and Chino are also in on it, awaiting for Cocoa to awaken. Slowly Cocoa wakes up, then makes a run for it still stuck in her sleeping bag outside of the tent as the others scare her. Characters By order of appearances. *Chino Kafū *Cocoa Hoto *Rize Tedeza *Syaro Kirima *Chiya Ujimatsu *Maya Jōga *Megumi Natsu *Rize's Father *Takahiro Kafū *Tippy *"Blue Mountain" Aoyama Gallery Is the Order a Rabbit?? Bunnisode 11/Gallery Trivia *The ending theme of this episode is ずっと一緒に from season 1 soundtrack. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Bunnisodes